


Chains of Choice

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants to try something new, Lex adds an unexpected twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of Choice

  
Clark stands up, several things from the back of Lex’s closet held in his hands. He starts walking out with them decisively, but then his steps slow as he nears the door. He comes out into the brighter light of the bedroom and stands near the closet door, staring down at them.

Heaving a sigh, Clark turns around, ready to put them back where they belong.

“Clark, I didn’t know you were here. When did you arrive?” Lex is surprised to see Clark in his bedroom when he hadn’t even known the brunette was in the castle. He’s curious, but not overly so. At first.

Hastily, Clark turns back around, putting his hands and what’s in them behind him.

“Lex! I…I’m sorry. I just came up here to…to…”

Clark trails off. He’s got nothing. There’s no reason for him to be up here, especially since he hadn’t even let Lex know he was home.

Lex moves closer. A concerned look marring the smooth lines of his forehead. “What’s wrong, Clark? You’ve been jumpy for the last several days.” Reaching out, he places a hand over Clark’s heart. “If you tell me, maybe I can help.” He doesn’t understand the guilt he’s seeing in the younger man’s expressive eyes.

Dropping his eyes from Lex’s caring gaze, Clark bites his bottom lip indecisively. Behind his back, his hands make a move to come forward that’s quickly aborted.

Starting at his bicep and caressing down towards a hand, Lex stops at the point before his own hand would go behind Clark’s back. He wraps a hand around the taut skin that’s almost vibrating with tension, and gives a little tug. “Show me, lover. Let me see what you’re holding.”

Making eye contact again, Clark forces himself to relax his arm so Lex can draw it from behind his back.

Bringing his other hand up, Lex rubs it up and down over Clark’s forearm, not releasing his gaze at first. Wanting him to know that whatever it is will be okay.

Not able to stand the suspense anymore, Clark looks down at his hand first, even though he knows what’s there. Lex follows his gaze and his indrawn breath has Clark shying away, trying to tug his hand out of Lex’s, but not wanting to hurt him. Only, Lex doesn’t let him go.

“Clark? Is this something you want?” Lex tries very hard to control himself, not wanting to spook the obviously skittish man any further.

Blushing, Clark nods tentatively. “I…I found them a few days ago. When you asked me to get something from your closet. Remember?” At Lex’s simple nod, Clark continues. “I couldn’t get them out of my head, and thinking about them made me…” Clark trails to an embarrassed stop.

“Hard?” Lex is very proud that the word came out normally and not half strangled with the desire that’s rapidly clouding his mind.

Clark’s indrawn breath is its own answer, but he continues anyway. “Yeah. Yes. I’ve always wondered what it would be like, but I’ve never…I thought wanting it, or at least admitting it, would mean I was…weak.”

Sighing, Lex raises the hand holding the four silken lengths of rope and a blindfold and places a gentle kiss on the knuckles. “You’re the strongest man I know, Clark Kent, and I don’t mean physically. Wanting to be restrained, to give someone else control, doesn’t make you weak. Nor does telling someone about it. There is nothing weak about asking for what you need.”

Swallowing, Clark looks up with doubt, but also a look of hope in his eyes. “But…”

Cutting him off, Lex starts leading him slowly to the bed. “No buts, Clark. Do you remember a few years ago, when I asked you not to give up on me? You didn’t. You took my request to heart and helped me make it through some very tough patches. Did you think me weak all the while?”

Stopping just shy of the bed, Clark looks at Lex in shock. “No! Of course I didn’t. I thought you were incredibly strong for knowing when you needed help and then asking for it. It took a lot of courage to lay yourself ba…oh. Oh!”

A beautiful smile breaks over Clark’s face and his whole body relaxes. Seeing the change, Lex can’t help but chuckle a little. He reaches up and starts undoing the buttons on Clark’s flannel shirt. “Exactly, Clark. Oh.”

Looking down at where Lex is undoing his last button, Clark shifts to make it easier for him to slide it off his arms. “Lex are we…you want to do this now?”

Lex gives a rougher chuckle this time as he pulls Clark’s t-shirt off, revealing the sculpted torso underneath. “No. I wanted to do this five minutes ago, when I first saw you holding the restraints in your hand. I’ve thought of it on and off since we became lovers last year, but the time never seemed right for bringing it up.”

Stopping, Lex leans forward and sucks a kiss right above Clark’s right nipple, watching until the red mark fades completely away. As always, he’s unhappy about how quickly it happens. “It’s too bad that the restraints will just be a formality for you. Still…”

“No.”

Lex looks up from his contemplation of Clark’s chest with surprise. “No?”

Swallowing, Clark reaches into the back pocket of his jeans. “No, I don’t want it to be just a formality. I want it to be real.”

Alarmed, Lex starts shaking his head. “We’d need Kryptonite for that, and I’m not willing to do that to you. You can’t enjoy sex if you’re feeling ill, and I won’t enjoy it if I know you’re hurting.”

Slowly, Clark brings his hand back around, fingers clenched around a slim jewelers case made quite obviously of lead. “Not if I wear this.” Clark lets a gold chain dangle down from his hold, and he raises it, until the pendant on the end swings in front of his and Lex’s face.

Reaching out to touch it, Lex looks at Clark with disbelieving eyes. “Blue Kryptonite? Clark…”

Clark can see all of the questions crowding into Lex’s mouth, but finally he just finishes with, “Are you sure?”

Raising the necklace a little higher, Clark lets it drop over his neck in answer. Unlike all other forms of Kryptonite he’s had a run-in with, there isn’t an obvious effect, but Clark knows that he’s no stronger than a regular human now, maybe even weaker since he doesn’t have to exert himself when he has his powers.

The hitch in Lex’s breathing makes Clark tremble, and he moans when Lex leans forward and sucks another mark onto the same spot that had just healed moments before. The sensations are even more acute now.

Lex releases Clark’s skin reluctantly, but then pulls back and just watches. He reaches a hand out wonderingly and touches the unfading mark. “It’s still there. God, Clark, it’s so …fuck…so, good to see your skin marked by me.”

Reaching up to touch it himself, Clark presses a little to feel the small bruise. He closes his eyes and shudders at the sensation when it twinges just a bit. “Oooh, Lex. I like it, too. Like being marked by you.”

Tearing his eyes away, Lex goes back to divesting Clark of the rest of his clothing. When his lover is completely naked, Lex takes a moment to drink in the golden skin. He looks down and sees Clark’s cock stirring against his thigh, half hard already.

“Get on the bed, Clark. In the middle, flat on your back, except for a pillow under your head.”

Clark shivers at the orders, but does as he’s told. Lex follows him, after grabbing a tube from the bedside table. He’s still fully clothed except for the shoes he toes off, although he does look a little more rumpled than he had when he’d come into the room. He sits beside Clark and trails one of the silken ties over the equally silken skin, the delicate but strong fabric not catching anywhere.

“You need to pick a safe word. A word to say if you want the game to stop. Something besides ‘no’ or my name.”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Clark seriously considers the assignment before settling on one word. “Destiny.”

Quirking a small smile, Lex nods his head. “Fine. If you say destiny, I’ll stop, no questions asked.”

Smoothing a hand along Clark’s side, Lex lets it trail down his flank, over his thigh, and on down to his ankle. Quickly, Lex uses the silk ties he’d brought down and secures one leg and then the other with knots that won’t tighten when pulled on.

Clark’s breathing speeds up when he feels the ties tighten around his ankles. He can’t believe that they’re actually doing this, that Lex apparently wanted it, too. He feels the chain around his neck. He’s so aware of it that he feels every individual link that touches his skin. He knows he doesn’t have to worry, he trusts Lex completely, but he can’t help but be a little…apprehensive. In spite of it, though, he’s also feeling very turned on.

Moving back up the beautiful body of his lover, Lex notices that Clark’s cock is on the way to full hardness, and they haven’t even done anything yet. Grasping a large hand in his, he brings it to his mouth and sucks on a finger, and then releases it with a last nip at the tip.

“I’m going to do your hands next, Clark. When I finish, you won’t be able to get away. I’ll do anything I like to you, and you won’t be able to stop me.”

Clark’s breathing speeds up a little more, and Lex slowly moves the hand he’s holding up to the headboard. Trailing a finger down the underside of the arm, Lex watches the full body shiver that Clark doesn’t even try to suppress.

Grabbing a tie, Lex makes short work of doing the actual tying. Sliding over the top of Clark’s body, deliberately grinding himself down, Lex moves to the other side while enjoying the soft cry that comes from Clark lush mouth. He fastens the last tie around Clark’s other hand, and with that, Clark is totally secured.

“Try them, Clark.”

Lex’s whispered request has Clark’s eyes dilating, and he gives a tentative tug on all four restraints, then a harder one. He really can’t get away. Nerves vie with desire in his stomach. Desire wins out when he tugs again and feels the restraints press into his skin. Not hurting, but definitely there.

Watching him, Lex notices that Clark’s cock gets even harder and his breathing speeds up a little more when he can’t break the ties. “It really works. You aren’t strong enough to break them.”

Lex’s own cock has been hard since he’d seen what Clark had been hiding in his hands. Watching Clark strain against his bonds makes him take a few deep breaths for control. Then, he reaches for the necklace and lifts it over Clark’s head.

“Lex, what’re you doing? If you take it off, I’ll be able to break free.”

Lex just smiles. “Don’t worry; I have no intention of letting you go for a long while.” Dragging the blue stone along Clark’s body, making sure it remains in contact with his skin at all times, Lex enjoys the light red trail it leaves behind on Clark’s now vulnerable skin.

Finally reaching his goal, Lex undoes the clasp and winds the chain around Clark’s ankle a few times and then redoes the fastening.

“I’m betting that you made the chain as long as you did on purpose. It’s long enough that if you moved just right, then the chain would be in your mouth, and you could get it off and away from your body. Now, you’re going to have to trust me to give you what you need and to not go too far, because you truly are at my mercy.”

Continuing to keep an eye on Clark’s body, he’s gratified to notice that Clark’s cock doesn’t get any less hard as he moves the necklace. In fact, he hardens completely.

“Lex…” Clark’s hands clench impotently and he tugs harder against his bonds, more than testing them now. Wanting to get free this time. Only…it’s Lex, and Lex won’t let him get hurt.

Lex is implacable. “You know what to say to stop me.”

Staring at Lex for a few seconds, Clark finally just closes his eyes and nods his head. Seeing that reminds Lex of the other item his lover had brought out earlier. Peering over Clark’s side, Lex spies it close to the golden skin. Reaching for it, he brings it up to the younger man’s eye level and waits for him to open his eyes.

As the seconds pass, Clark begins to wonder what Lex is waiting for. He opens his eyes, and immediately starts to shake his head. “No, Lex.”

“Why not, Clark? You brought it out, along with the restraints.”

“But, that was when…” Clark silences himself and just looks at Lex in trepidation.

“When you thought you’d have a chance to get away if you needed to, correct?”

Slowly, Clark nods his head in affirmation.

Nodding his head thoughtfully in his turn, Lex brings up the blindfold and starts tying it around Clark’s head, caging him in with his upper arms so Clark can’t move to prevent him from tying it.

“Lex! What are you… I said no!”

Finishing the knot, Lex slides down until his mouth is against Clark’s ear. “But, that isn’t what you need to say to stop me, is it?”

Shuddering at Lex’s smoky voice breathing into his ear, Clark’s mouth opens and closes soundlessly.

Not hearing the word to make him stop, Lex slides off of Clark’s body and sits beside him on his haunches, trailing a finger up and down the muscular torso in front of him. “I’m going to make you feel so good. With the blindfold on, every touch will be a surprise. You won’t be able to anticipate or prepare yourself for what you’re about to feel.”

Looking up and down the long body laid out in front of him, already trembling faintly with desire, Lex starts creating his plan of attack. Unable to resist, he bends over and pushes his mouth over and down Clark’s cock. Swirling his tongue to get the precome already welling out of the tip, Lex takes him all the way down and then reluctantly, but determinedly, he pulls off.

At the first touch of Lex’s mouth, Clark had arched up into the moist heat. He can’t stop himself from crying out when the sensation quickly stops. “Lex, please. Your mouth; I want it back. Please. I feel so close already.” Clark arches up again, sure that he can entice Lex back to where he wants him.

Forcing himself to ignore his own cock that’s throbbing with arousal, Lex goes back to trailing a finger around Clark’s body. “No, that isn’t how you’re getting off today.”

Not giving Clark time to beg or question, Lex bends forward again and starts laying down a trail of unpredictable kisses everywhere he can reach. He doesn’t want to move too much and give away where the next kiss will land. He makes sure to place a kiss on everyone of his younger lover’s hot spots, saving the nipples for last. The way Clark keeps pulling against the bonds makes Lex listen very closely for the safe word, but it never comes.

Each touch from Lex makes Clark jerk and moan. He’s never experienced anything like this. Nothing he does is making Lex go any faster, he can’t roll the man and take over, and all of his pleas fall on deaf ears. When the first touch of Lex’s hot mouth finally close over one of his nipples, Clark finally surrenders to what’s happening and stops fighting the bonds.

Clark’s surrender makes Lex feel almost violent and he sucks on the tender morsel in his mouth even harder. That, the whimpers and mewls coming from Clark’s mouth, along with the heady scent of his arousal in the air, is making Lex doubt how long he’ll be able to last.

Still licking, sucking, and nipping the tiny bud in his mouth, Lex quietly reaches for the tube he’d grabbed before following Clark onto the bed. Just as quietly, not wanting to give away what he’s doing, he slicks his fingers.

Coming off the nipple with a loud sound of satisfaction and an even louder cry of desire from Clark, Lex shifts just a little and presses a finger into the big man that has entrusted himself to his care.

“Lex! Yes, Lex! Please, more. Feels so…oh, god…so good. I want you, Lex. Please. Your cock splitting me open. I want to feel you.”

Lex’s whole body shudders at those words, at the images that fill his mind. Slipping another finger into Clark, he works his arm, pushing to go as deeply as he can, twisting and turning, dragging his fingers back down the soft, silky walls of Clark’s passage until he feels that special spot that makes the brunet shudder and cry out again.

Reaching up with his other hand, he slides the blindfold up and off of Clark’s face. Slowly, the forest green eyes open. Lex shudders again at how black the pupils are, at seeing yet more proof of how his lover’s been affected by him, by what he’s done to his body.

Clark looks down to where he can see Lex’s hand working between his legs and he moans. “God, Lex. So hot, so dirty to see you still in your silk shirt f-fucking me with your fingers. But, I want your cock in my ass, please, Lex.”

In answer, Lex adds another finger. The filthy words coming from his still somehow innocent lover’s mouth making his cock throb even harder in his pants. “Can’t, Clark. Your legs are tied wrong for it. Next time, baby. Next time, we’ll just tie your arms and I’ll fuck you through the mattress.”

Leaning down, Lex blows a gentle breath onto the wet head of Clark’s cock. At the same time, he strokes over Clark’s special spot again from the inside and massages his thumb over the perineum.

With a gasped shout, his body bowing up, Clark’s cock starts releasing its load of pearly, white come all over his stomach; all of the stimulation just too much to contain anymore. Finally, his limbs go slack in their bonds and he sags back into the mattress.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Lex fumbles at the fastening of his pants, hearing a small rip but not caring, and pulls his own aching arousal from the opening. At the first touch of his hand to his turgid member, Lex throws his head back and moans.

At the hoarse sound from the slimmer man, Clark forces his eyes open, almost physically pushes his lethargy away. He’d thought he’d finished coming, but the sight of an out-of-control Lex and a cock that’s almost purple with the blood filling it, is enough for his own cock to give a couple more weak surges. “So sexy, Lex. God, the fact that you’re still dressed when you’re about to come on me is so hot. I want you to; I want to feel your come marking me, just like you did with your mouth earlier. The mark that’s still there, Lex.”

Knowing he’s only going to last seconds, especially when Clark starts talking, Lex aims himself at Clark’s own release and starts to pump his fist. Forcing his head up, he looks down at Clark, at the ties still around his limbs, the strong frame truly laid bare to him completely, completely satiated, knowing he was the one to make it happen, and Lex feels his own orgasm spiraling out of his control at an unprecedented speed. His release adding to the mess already covering Clark’s flat stomach.

Slumping forward, he twists his body and lies down on Clark, reaching up to kiss his still dazed lover. He ignores the combined semen seeping into his shirt in favor of extra contact with the younger man. Finally, he forces himself up and unties Clark from all four bonds.

Immediately, the bigger man grabs at Lex and curls himself around him. Half asleep already, but he wants, needs, to let Lex know. “I liked it Lex. I liked being the center of all your attention. Thank you.” Closing his yes, his breath evens out.

Working a hand out from under Clark’s hold, Lex strokes the luscious locks of the sleeping man. He can’t help adding his own thoughts about the matter, even though his lover will never hear them. “I’m glad, Clark, but you’re always the center of my attention. Tied up or not.”

Lex feels a wave of tiredness sweep over him as soon as his unheard confession is finished. Lying down, he pushes a little closer to Clark’s side, tucking his head into the crook of neck and shoulder. Sooner than usual, he too is lost in slumber.

Above him, Clark smiles, kisses the top of the bald head, and lets the hands of Morpheus drag him under completely.﻿

_   
**Chains of Choice**   
_


End file.
